Cutting The Squares
by YamiBaki
Summary: Math...not really everyone's favourite subject...Bella thinks differently, she adores math! But who knew that it'd be the very death of her?


**Cutting the Square**

**A/N: I just had the urge to make Belarus and Emma (FanName for Belgium because she doesn't deserve the name Bella) kill each other… also, forgive me for the death of her two kids… they did not deserve to… be made into cubes and such but too bad. Enjoy~ **

Back in the 1980's when red phone boxes were cool and on every street corner in England, the Wombles were number three on the music charts and Sylvester McCoy was Doctor Who; a young Belgium would – be actress went to audition for a kid's math show. While waiting to go in, she got into a huge argument with a Belarusian girl about how inappropriate and slutty she looked for the part. The Belgium girl was hurt but did not let the comment hurt her performance.

She wasn't successful, but then three weeks later the studio called and asked if she'd like to take the job after all. The first choice presenter (the Belarusian girl named Natalia) had died in what they would only describe as a 'bizarre accident in a phone box'.

She did six hours of work, which consisted of chanting about math formulas and cutting bits of paper into squares. The show was such rubbish that it never aired, but she made an impression on the management, and went on to work on BBC kids shows including "Blue Peter".

Eight years later the girl had been married then divorced and had two kids. Her boy, Antonio, was about five years old and she also had a baby boy named Lovino. She was staying at home with her babies one evening when she heard a bizarre broad cast on the news channel: a body had been stolen from a nearby graveyard and she had recognized the name of the corpse but couldn't quite remember where from.

While she was being stupid and pondering about it, her phone rang. She picked it up and a strange, creepy voice on the other end said: _**"the curse was mine and now it's yours, cutting souls up into scores"**_ unsurprisingly, this freaked her out a bit…

Knowing that there was little she could do about a prank phone call, she went upstairs to check on her kids in their separate rooms, then made a cup of tea and watched some more TV.

The phone rang yet again, and this time, the voice said: _**"cutting the squares, cutting the squares; one by one, one by one" **_this really freaked her out, being a direct quote from the math show she'd done all those years ago. She immediately realized whom that missing body belonged to; it was the body of the Belarusian whose place she had taken. She hung up the phone and tried dialling 999* for the police when she heard Antonio scream. As she ran upstairs the voice on the other end of the phone sang: _**"Cutting the squares, cutting the squares; two by two, two by two"**_

In little Lovino's room was a cot full of what looked like tartar… in perfect 1cm x 1cm cubes.

In her little Antonio's room, the bed was also filled with cubes of fresh meat, this time 2cm x 2cm, as she looked at this horrific sight, she spotted one of Antonio's bright green eyes staring back at her from a square of flesh.

She raced away from the manic laughter on her own telephone outside and ran into a red box, as she lifted the handset a voice on the other end began to chant: _**"cutting the squares, cutting the squares; one by one, two by two; now who's next? How about you!"**_ at which point the glass in the phone booth imploded, cutting her into perfect 3cm x 3cm cubes.

The next day the body of the girl that was taken from the grave was found back at its graveside. Although it was clear that they got the right body back, the mortician was still highly perplexed by its appearance. When the girl was buried originally, she had been so mutilated that they had to identify her by dental records, and now she appeared whole and near-perfect, except for the strange lines of scars, making a grid of perfect 4cm x 4cm squares all over his skin…

**A/N: holy crap… I actually had fun with this story XD would you all think I'm weird for having the Beetles in mind while writing this? Because when someone mentions those red, old, telephone booths from the old days I think of Iggy and his fuzzy-tropolis he calls eyebrows, The Beetles and time traveling me while drinking tea and eating scones XD **

**Oh yeah. *999 is the British number for the police. Or in our case the Fuzz~ XD**

**OH MY GOD ENGNLAND BEING THE FUZZ! AND HIS EYEBROWS! PFFFTTTT BWAHAHAHAHA *dies laughing* **

**Anyways I had fun writing this, even though Lukas and fucking Julius Caesar here are scaring me shitless… SWEET MOTHER OF SEALAND! **

**Dudes I have to tell you all about what just happened! Ok so I was writing when suddenly this loud bang freaked me out, hence why I wrote sweet mother of Sealand. Anyways I went to check it out and I am not fucking joking I swear I heard scratching on my walls and saw nails marks there. I screeched and ran here, I went back and the marks were gone… honestly… I think I should call ghost busters… **

**Anyways...**

**Read, Review, Request and Enjoy~ **


End file.
